


Catfished

by therealmikeyway



Category: My Chemical Romance, catfish - Fandom
Genre: Body mutilation, Bullying, Catfishing, Death of minor character, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Online Relationships, Rape, Suicide, homophobic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmikeyway/pseuds/therealmikeyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, an artist in L.A. falls in love with a girl named Lindsey Ballato online, after two years of suspicious behavior, Gerard has had enough, He contacts the guys from catfish, Nev and Max and they help him to find out if lindsey is who she says she is... so is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfished

'Dear Max and Nev,'

_Gerard smiled to himself. Lindsey was his life, he woke up for her, he worked for her, he loved her._

'I met Lindsey three years ago on Plenty of Fish, she was everything I wanted and she still is.'

_They talked all the time, never really seeming to stop, they texted as Gerard worked, at Starbucks, and as she worked, as a music producer. They texted each other as they ate, always trading I Love You's as easily as trading Hello's._

'We talk all the time, 24/7, 365 days a year. We have so much in common and she is so pretty. Damn is she pretty. She's so understanding and she's so full of life, she's amazing.'

_It was their 2 year anniversary. Gerard and Lindsey had made plans to finally video call each other._

'But there is a problem, you see, I've only ever seen pictures of her...only a few. 10 at the most. We have never called each other or video called each other, I've never heard her voice.'

_Gerard had waited all day, they had never even called each other before. As soon as Gerard got home, he jumped on his computer and called her, via skype._

'We have tried before, but at the last minute, she always makes an excuse not to.'

_She didn't answer._

'I want to trust her, she seems so trust worthy, but she is giving me nothing to trust her _with_.'

_Gerard sighed, disappointed and tried again, no answer. That's when he got a message from her saying,  
'Sorry, can't talk right now. I'm so sorry, something came up.'_

'I know there are tons of red flags.'

_'What came up this time, Lindsey?'_

'But I just love her so much.'

_'Things.'_

'Please help'

_'How many things have to come up before you actually keep your word?'_

'Sincerely,  
Gerard way'

~~~

*incoming call: Nev Schulman*

Gerard's Tumblr scrolling was interrupted by a video chat notification from Skype. Gerard's breath hitches in his throat, not actually believing that Max and Nev actually gave a shit about Gerard or his shitty little love story. He hesitates for a moment before hitting ' _answer with video_ '. 

Gerard looks at the screen in anticipation before two men's heads appears on the screen. "H-hello!" Gerard stutters nervously and notices the camera the one man with grey hair- Max -is holding. 

_You see, Gerard didn't exactly plan to get this far in the_ 'Finding Lindsey' _project. He didn't even expect to get any form of reply from Max and Nev. Theres another thing gerard didn't think about when he was sending Max and Nev the emails. He forgot the fact that he was camera shy. He barely let his own family take pictures of or with him. He believed he is hideous and ugly and that was only another reason why he was so desperate for Lindsey to be real. She was one of the only people that dealt with all of Gerard's problems, even his own brother, Mikey, had been getting distant from his depressed, addicted, and messed up brother._

Nev smiles. "Hello, are you Gerard?" He asks politely with the smile he is famous for.

"Yeah." Gerard says as if Nev were stupid, then felt bad and gave him a smile. "Kidding, yeah I am." He covers his asshole-ness quickly and mentally kicked himself. 

_This was exactly why he didn't belong on reality television._

"Hi, Gerard." The other man says. "I'm Max and this is Nev. We have called you to talk about Lindsey and hopefully arrange a time to meet up in person?" Max says with a smile and gerard nods nervously.

"So tell me about why you grew attracted to Lindsey." Nev gets the ball rolling with this question and Gerard nods, taking a deep breath before answering. 

"Well... She's... Perfect." Gerard says simply. "She doesn't judge me, she's kind, loving, life-full, she's almost childlike in all the best ways." He smiles, starting to ramble. "She's cool, likes a lot of my music plus more great bands and artists, she's open minded and funny and well.... Everything I've ever wanted." He says and blushes muttering a 'sorry' for talking so much and looks down, twiddling his thumbs.

Max can't stop smiling at all the great material he is shooting, and of course the fact that Gerard is in too deep for words. "That's so great." He says happily and looks over at Nev and Gerard nods shyly. 

"Where does she live?" Gerard hears Nev ask and has to think for a moment (because distance doesn't matter in a relationship and shit like that (it is shit because it does matter)) 

Eventually, Gerard is able to confidentially say, "Belleville, New Jersey." And Nev nods then asks the same about him. "L.A." Is all he says. He doesn't have to tell which state, who doesn't know where L.A. Is? Bellville on the other hand, might as well not even exist.

"Wow... So opposite sides of the country? And she won't even call you?" The younger one asks and Gerard replies with a sad nod. Of course, with his luck, the only person he really cares about (besides his family, Mikey in particular) is on the wrong side of the country.

"Yep..." Was Gerard's response. 

The rest of the conversation consisted of more basic questions about how often they talk, other suspicious things to be noted, whatever. Gerard just wanted the camera turned off, but he knew that if he asked them to turn it off, they'd be forced to and then how would they make a profit off the episode? Eventually though, the conversation ended and Gerard hung up and trudged to his room and layed in bed, he hadn't talked to Lindsey since their 2 year anniversary when she didn't answer his calls. That was a week and a half ago.

Gerard just wants proof, he just wants to know that Lindsey is real and there and still loving, he just wants Lindsey.

~~~

 **Incoming message from...Lindsey** :  
_Gee? We haven't talked in ages._

Gerard looks down at his phone as it buzzes with a text from Lindsey. He sighs and hesitates for a moment before replying.

 **Outgoing message** :  
_I know, sorry._

Gerard slides his legs over the side of his bed and stands up, yawning and stretching. It was the text that woke him up. The damn text. He had plans on sleeping in today since it was Saturday, but once he's up, he can't go back to sleep.  
He walks out of his 'room', which is just the area of the apartment that has a slightly levitated floor and a bed. He heads to the kitchenette and starts a pot of coffee before walking to the couch which sits in front of the TV. Its a one room apartment, large though, with a big window view over the city. Covering the walls and stands are posters and paintings and other pieces of his art, he's an artist. He mostly does comics and pitches ideas to dark horse, but sometimes he paints just for himself. Lindsey is included in 'Himself'.

 **Incoming message from...Lindsey** :  
_Are you mad at me?_

 **Outgoing message** :  
_I'm not mad, just tired._

 **Incoming message from...Lindsey** :  
_Tired of what?_

 **Outgoing message** :  
_This. You being so secretive, I've never even heard your voice, Linz._

After that text, she didn't reply. _At least I hope its a she._ Gerard's subconscious adds.

~~~

Half a week later there is a knock on Gerards door. He stands up from his position on the couch where he was watching Catfish.  
How ironic it is that cameras are the ones greeting him as he opens the door. "U-um..h-hi?" Gerard says softly and soon two men emerge.

"Hey, Gerard." The one with the grey hair says smiling. Gerard can't help noticing Max and Nev's fingertips brushing, it is almost affectionate. Probably is.

"Hello, can we come in?" Nev asks with a smile and Gerard nods and moves out of the way.

Gerard takes a few steps back, "C'mon in." He says trying not to look the cameras in the lens. 

The three guys sit on Gerard's pleather 3 cushion couch. Gerard on the far left. "So, we did a little bit of research and discovered that there is not a music producer named Lindsey Ballato." Nev says softly and Gerard's heart sinks. 

"W-well...that doesn't mean anything, so what if she lied about her occupation? O-or name." He says nervously, just trying to convince himself of the better chance of things. 

Max smiles sadly and whispered a "Maybe." And his hand finds Nev's knee and rubs it with his thumb softly in a way that no cameras could have picked it up. "Although, we did image search and nothing came up." He continues with a sympathetic smile.

Gerard nods. "That's good... I guess." He sighs and fiddles with his fingers. "Anything else?" He asks softly and both of them shake their heads.

"Can you give us her number? We can try to contact her ourselves? We hopefully will be able to arrange a meet up, are you okay with that?" Is all Nev can say, he knows it's all useless. There are too many red flags. Too many obvious roadblocks in the situation. Nev really feels bad for the guy, he's so desperate for her to be real. He's blinded by his love for her. Hopefully by them meeting in person it will give Gerard some closure to move on.

"O-okay... It's 470-990-9900." He says and Nev nods sadly and him and Max exchange glances laced with sadness for Gerard but affection for each other. 

"We'll be in touch." Max says and smiles softly at Gerard and stands up.

~~~

The next time Gerard heard from Max or Nev was the following day, which was Friday, at about 7 o'clock once he was home. He picks up the phone. "Hello?" He answers into the iPhone.

"Get packed, we are going to New Jersey!" Was the enthusiastic voice of Nev on the other end. Gerard heart thumps.

"W-we are?" He asks weakly and gulps.

Nev looks at max and smiles a little, hopefully he can lighten up the situation. "Yep. We didn't call Lindsey, but we texted and she agreed and said we could come to her house in two days." He smiles. "We have a flight tomorrow." He says and holds Max's hand subconsciously.

"Wow...wow thank you so much." Says Gerard softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:30" Nev says and they say their goodbyes and Gerard hangs up.

Gerard looks down at his phone where he and Lindsey were talking about The Smith's and texts her.

 **Outgoing message** :  
_I'll see you in two days, Linz._

~~~

Gerards heart thumps out of his chest as he stares out the window, Morrissey playing in his ears. He, Nev, and Max were driving to the airport, Max in the driver's seat, Nev in the passengers, and Gerard in the backseat behind Max.

Tony the Pony is the last song Gerard hears before they park and Gerard forces his wooden limbs to make their way into the airport. 

The process in between arriving at the airport and getting on the plane seems like days. Paper work is filled out and bodies and bags are scanned, not to be confused with 'body bags' which took part in no event at the airport. 

Eventually, though, Gerard is sat in the seat of the plane, ear plugs back in his ears and The Eagles on. Somewhere along the 2 hour mark, Gerard had fallen asleep, pulled into slumber as his eyelids got ten pounds heavier. He didn't really dream, he usually doesn't, he just sleeps in darkness with the faint melodies of whatever song was on at the moment as he slept. 

After 8 long hours of reading in between naps and eating and making up excuses to stand up and use the bathroom way too many times, the airport touched ground in New Jersey. 

~~~

 _Everyone forgets that Icarus also flew._  
It's the same when love comes to an end,  
or the marriage fails and people say  
they knew it was a mistake, that everybody  
said it would never work. That she was  
old enough to know better. But anything  
worth doing is worth doing badly.  
Like being there by that summer ocean  
on the other side of the island while  
love was fading out of her, the stars  
burning so extravagantly those nights that  
anyone could tell you they would never last.  
Every morning she was asleep in my bed  
like a visitation, the gentleness in her  
like antelope standing in the dawn mist.  
Each afternoon I watched her coming back  
through the hot stony field after swimming,  
the sea light behind her and the huge sky  
on the other side of that. Listened to her  
while we ate lunch. How can they say  
the marriage failed? Like the people who  
came back from Provence (when it was Provence)  
and said it was pretty but the food was greasy.  
I believe Icarus was not failing as he fell,  
but just coming to the end of his triumph.

-Jack Gilbert

~~~

 _Knock_  
Knock  
Knock

 

Gerard's heart is in his throat, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness and anticipation. The two possible scenarios flash before his eyes.

Something like this could happen...

_The door swings open and Lindsey steps out of the darkness of the cozy house. "H-hello, Gee." She says shyly and Gerard grins and runs to hug her._

"Lins!!! Oh my gosh you-you're real!!" He gasps and she laughs.

"What else would I be?" She asks in a light tone and Gerard laughs softly and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

Or this...

Gerard looks at the door, his fingernail finding its way in between his teeth where he gnaws at it, anxiously. That's when the door creaked open.

Behind the door is not Gerard's Lindsey.

Behind the door is not a girl.

Behind the door is not Gerard's Lindsey.

Behind the door is a short man with black fringed hair and a black flag shirt with jeans.

Behind the door is not Gerard's Lindsey.

This is not Lindsey.

Lindsey is not real.

*

Gerards heart finds it's way to the bottom of his stomach where it plummets like a boulder. "Hi." He says absently and the man looks down.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry." He says sounding genuinely regretful. 

Gerard glances up at him through his black hair. "Why?" He asks accusingly.

"I...I.." He starts but Gerard cuts him off.

"Was this some kind of joke? Something to have a laugh over?! 'Oh! Let's trick this guy into believing someone actually gives a shit about him for two years!!' Did you show our conversations to your friends?! Post it on Facebook?!?" He nearly screams in anger.

The guy flinches. "No." He says quietly. "That's not why I did it." He whispers, obviously in pain and holding back tears.

Nev softly puts a hand on Gerard's shoulder. "Calm down, okay, Gerard? Let's just talk reasonably and get an answer from him." He says softly and Gerard sighs heavily and nods reluctantly and looks up at the punk. "What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Frank." He says softly and bites his lip. "I'm really sorry, Gerard. I promise I didn't do it to have a laugh." He says and Gerard snorts.

"Why did you do it?" He asks and looked at.. Frank. This is what Gerard does. Hides his pain with anger. 

Frank frowns. "I-I can't say." He says and blushes brightly.

"Screw off." Is all Gerard can muster before walking to the car, climbing in the back seat, and sobbing.

~~~

_Pathetic._

Stupid.

Vulnerable.

Gullible.

~~~

Gerard stares out the window, tears dripping down his cheeks and forming a pool in a cease of his shirt. 

_So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken._

He looks down at his hands and sniffles. He doesn't even care about the camera burning holes in his skin. He ignores it. Shoves it out of his head. He needs this security of being alone, at least in his mind. When he looks out of the window he would see Nev and Max talking to this... _Frank._

~~~

_Heart breaker._

Ignorant.

Evil.

Rootless.

~~~

Gerard slumps into his bed in the hotel room and sighs heavily. If Lindsey were real he probably would be at her house right about now, probably cuddling and eating popcorn as they watched an old horror movie. 

Gerard can almost picture it.

_Lindsey smiles at him. “I love you, Gee.” She whispers and pecks his cheeks._

Gerard can’t hold back the blush erupting on his cheeks as he smiles and returns the phrase and looking back at the TV screen. They were watching The Stuff and eating popcorn from the bag, Lindsey’s feet propped up on the couch as she leaned on Gerard, her head finding it’s perfect little home in his neck as she watched the movie only half interested. If Gerard was being honest, he’d say he paid more attention to Lindsey than the movie. The movie was utter shit, honestly. It was an interesting idea though, it was a good-bad movie. 

Gerard found himself smiling as he held Lindsey a little tighter.

What Gerard wouldn’t give to have that instead of laying in a hotel bed alone and teary eyed, he didn’t know.

He is just about to turn off the light and dive under the covers of his bed before he hears a knock on the door. He groans and climbs out of the bed and trudges towards the door and slowly opening, not bothering to check who it is. 

He should have checked who it was because it’s fucking Frank.

Gerard makes a low growling noise before closing the door, but not before Frank puts his foot between the door and the wall to prevent it from closing. Gerard growls. “Go. Away.” He says between gritted teeth.

“Gerard, I want to talk to you.” The small man insists and pushes his way into the room and closes the door behind him. “Gee-I mean Gerard, I am still the same, okay? The only things I lied about was my name, gender, what I look like, and job. Besides that, I am the exact same.” He pleaded.

Gerard rolls his eyes. “I’m not gay.” He says, getting more irritated by the moment.

Frank sighs. “Then at least be my friend?” He suggests softly, looking absolutely defeated. He had obviously been crying, it was as obvious that Frank had been crying as it was that Gerard was.

Gerard sighs. “Look, Frank. I don’t want anything to do with you okay? You hurt me. You _hurt me._ You broke my fucking heart all for a stupid little game!” He yells, getting angry. “You lead me on like a fucking dog and then trampled all over me!!” He screams and Frank flinches, tearing up a little.

“Your heart doesn’t have to be broken.” He says softly, sniffling. “You could love me. Like I--” He starts but Gerard cuts him off.

“Don’t you fucking da--wait, what?” He looks at the small boy with raised his eyebrows. “ _Why the hell would I love you?!_ ” He asks, accusingly.

This nearly breaks Frank’s heart. “Because I’m still the person you fell in love with. I am still Lindsey. Sure, I may not be the same gender, I may not look the same or have the same name or occupation, but does all that really matter? I’m still the same person you fell in love with, and you are the same person _I_ fell in love with. I’m sorry I’m not what you want me to look like, but I am the person you wanted me to _be_. So get over your arrogance and just be happy!” He says and walks out in tears. 

Gerard stares at the door, trying to comprehend what he was just told. 

Then he rolled his eyes and went to bed.

~~~

_Gerard walked through the halls._

“Cock sucker!”

“Faggot!”

“Smear the queer!”

Gerard tried to ignore the comments thrown at him. He made a turn and walked to his locker, looking up at all the pieces of paper pinned to the blue metal of the door. ‘Only FAGS wear makeup’ was one. ‘Faggots go to hell.’ was another. Of course there’s the classic ‘God hates fags’ sign. His personal favourite though, was a sign that said ‘AIDS isn’t a DISEASE, it’s a CURE.’

Gerard tore the signs down and sighs, when he opens the locker a note falls out and he bends down and picks it up and read, ‘Don’t listen to them. I still love you. -B’ 

Gerard blinked back tears and collected his books and went to class.

~~~

In the morning, Max and Nev came to Gerard’s room to fetch him for one last talk with Frank. Gerard got dressed and ready and in the car, quite reluctantly.

Nev drove, his free hand resting on Max’s thigh, Gerard once again in the back, staring out the window and reliving the conversation with Frank last night.

_Frank did have a point...But Gerard wasn’t gay. Not anymore. Not since Bert. Bert was the end of being gay, or even bi, for him._

He knew that wasn’t true though. He knew he was still in love with Lindsey even if she wasn’t a she.

He knew he was in love with Frank.

Fuck.

Nev parks the car in front of the familiar house of Frank Iero and Gerard gets out of the car, taking a deep breath before following Nev and Max up to the door of Frank’s door, watching Max knock on the door with his free hand, the other one holding a handheld camera. Gerard takes another deep breath. Frank soon appears behind the now open front door. “Hi.” He says quietly, looking over at Gerard for a moment before getting out of the way to let everyone in. Gerard walks into his house shyly, looking around the dark house. You would think that it would be a mess, but surprisingly it’s clean. Just.. weird.

All the windows are covered up and one of the doors, the bedroom he assumes, has duct tape on it, not allowing anyone to open it. All lights are off besides one lamp in the living room and the rest is mostly lit from candles from what Gerard can see.

“Could you...turn on a light maybe?” Nev asks softly and exchanges a nervous glance with Max who held a steady expression.

Frank nods softly and switches on the ceiling light, “Yeah… Sorry, I don’t really like light too much.” He says shyly and sits down on his red couch. Max and Nev sit next to each other and Gerard decides to sit next too Frank, which Frank is obviously nervous or tense about. Maybe even a little excited.

Nev sighs softly. “So...Why _did_ you do it?” He asks softly and Frank looked down at his hands.

Frank sighed and took a pause before speaking. “It wasn’t for some joke or to laugh about it to my friends if that’s what you’re thinking...I don’t… I don’t have any friends.” He says and clears his throat softly. “You were listed as straight… I thought you were cute and you seemed like a great guy, so I pretended to be Lindsey… I was going to come out and tell you I was Frank a while ago… I just got so afraid, Gerard I fell in love with you and I was so terrified of losing you.” By now, Frank is crying. “I’m sorry and I know you hate me so just hate me and stop making it so known! I know i screwed up, okay. I know that. I screwed up so much and I’m sorry, but if you were in my situation, you’d be afraid too.” He says and stands up walks out of the house, crying on the front porch.

This left Nev, Max, Gerard, and the camera crew in shock. “Wow.” Nev says and stands up.

“No, let me.” Gerard says and stands up and walks out to the front porch and sits next to Frank. “Hey.” He says softly and looks over at him. “You okay?” He asks.

Frank sighs softly. “Not really.” He says softly and Gerard wraps his arms around him.

“You were right y’know.” Gerard says softly into the small boy’s hair. “You are the same person… I know you are… I’m sorry. I just have kind of a rough past with dating guys.” He whispered and Frank pulled away and looked up at him.

“You dated guys before?” He asks softly, eyed full of hope and Gerard nods slowly. “What happened?” He asks.

“I got AIDS.” Gerard says and laughs. “Nah, I’m kidding. I was bullied a lot and so was he… He killed himself.” Gerard looked down and Frank frowns, hugging him again.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and held him tightly. “I know how you feel. When I came out, my parents kicked me out, I was bullied, it was horrible. I almost killed myself, but that’s when I met you, y’know? You kinda saved me.” He says quietly and buried his face in Gerard’s shirt.

“Frank?” Gerard whispers.

“Yeah?” Frank asks, still crying, but now it’s a lot lighter.

Gerard kissed his head softly. “I forgive you.” He says softly and Frank stands up, along with Gerard. “We should go back inside.” He smiles and wraps his arm around Frank’s shoulder and they walk back inside like that. “We’re back” Gerard said and Nev smiles a little bit at the two as they sat down again.

“You guys seem closer.” Max says softly.

Gerard shrugs. “I just realized that he didn’t mean any harm by it and that he’s sincere and there wasn’t any point in being mad… Well, I’m still pissed kinda, but I’ll get over it.” He says and Nev nods.

“That’s nice. Anything you want to ask him?” Max asks Gerard and he simply shakes his head as they all stand up, ready to leave and Gerard stands up. Frank is frowning again.

“I think I’m going to stay here with Frank for a while.” Gerard says. “I’ll get a cab back to the hotel.” He says and they nod and say their goodbyes.

~~~

Gerard laughs hard. “No way.” He says, reacting to a story Frank was telling about one of his many previous hamsters dying, this one imparticular died when he picked it up and its guts all fell through it’s rib cage.

Frank laughed. “Yeah, the guts all fell out! It was a mess!” He was laughing so hard his eyes even teared up a little bit. Gerard thought this was so fucking adorable.  
Gerard smiled softly at him before softly moving some hair from his eyes. “Hey, Frank.” He says softly.

“Yeah?” He asks and looks up at Gerard with an odd sort of glimmer in his eye.

That does it for Gerard. He slowly leans in and touches his lips to Franks and he wastes no time kissing Gerard back, He softly moves his lips against Frank’s.

Damn, Gerard has longed for Lindsey’s lips. This though, was almost better than the person in the pictures. These were real, they were there, against his, alive and moving. Gerard softly touched his hair before pulling out. “I’m so sorry.” He says and stands up and walking out before Frank can reject.

~~~

It was at about eleven o’clock when a knock came from the door of the hotel room. Gerard was already asleep so it woke him up and he walked over and opens it, groggily, running his fingers through his greasy black hair. 

Frank is standing on the other side of the door, but not for long because soon he is past the door frame and almost attacking Gerard’s lips, moving against them. 

Like anyone would be, Gerard is shocked, but he certainly doesn’t object to this act, in fact, he closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed, never leaving the soft lips of the younger man. Gerard sits down on the bed, Frank leaning over him and laying him back, kissing the older boy with a kissed laced with passion and love. Frank found himself shirtless moments later, along with Gerard. They kissed more and more, breaking every once in a while to mutter something or to take a breath.

Gerard fumbles with franks belt and then his zipper and they work together to remove them and his shoes at the same time without breaking the kiss too much. Eventually, they are both naked with the exception of Frank’s left sock. Gerard flips them over so he was on top and Frank fumbles around in his stray jeans with his free hand and pulls out a condom packet and hands it to Gerard. Gerard pulls away and rolls it onto himself, Frank watching with hungry eyes. Gerard looks down at him and licked his lips. “Wow, Frankie.” He mutters and spits on his hand, rubbing himself softly before sliding into him, letting out a long sigh.

“F-Fuck… G-Gee…” Frank moans and bucks his hips up to create some friction. Gerard kept moving into Frank, moaning and starting to break a sweat, his face shining as the soft light from the window hit him, he groaned and kept thrusting into him. 

“Holy fuck, f-frank… You’re so t-tight.” He moans and starts to nip and suck his neck moaning into Frank’s soft, sensitive skin.  
Gerard came into the condom with a loud “FUCK!!” and pulled out of him and collapsed next to him, panting and sweating. “Want me to finish you off?” He pants into Franks ear and he shakes his head. 

“No, I got it.” He said softly and with a few quick strokes he was finished and panting with Gerard. Gerard pulled him into his chest and breathed heavily into his hair before eventually calming down, his heart returning to it’s normal rate. “Gee?” Frank whispers and looks up at Gerards peaceful face.

“Yeah?” He whispers.

“I love you.” Frank says and buries his face in his chest again.

“I love you too.”

~~~

After that Gerard and Frank decided to be together after all. They talked often, everyday actually. Frank took down his Lindsey facebook page and put up a Frank one where his status remained ‘In a relationship with **Gerard Way** ’.

They were happy. After a year of dating, Gerard moved out of his apartment all the way to New Jersey where he lived with Frank, helping him with his fears.

~~~

_“So you never told me, what’s with the set up at your house, the covered mirrors, boarded up bedroom, lack of light?” He asked one day as they watched an episode of Freaks and Geeks on Frank’s couch._

Frank seemed a little submissive about the topic. “Well you see, I’m...I’m scared of a lot of things, you see? When I was younger, kids at school would pin me down and force me to listen to stories about ghosts who were filled with spiders that lived in mirrors… I’m terrified of Ghosts and mirrors and I mean.. I know nothing like that doesn’t exist, but I just kinda have all these fears and about the bedroom I…” He sighs and grips onto Gerard’s hand. “Some bullies thought it would be funny to rape the gay kid so that’s kinda what they did… I don’t go in there anymore.” He says and clings to Gerard, starting to cry a little.

“I’m so sorry, Frankie. I will protect you.” Gerard promises and kisses his head and holds him softly.

~~~

Frank and Gerard overcame their crappy past, and now they were close to famous, Gerard sang sometimes, Frank played guitar, they were actually in a band with their friend Matt and Ray and Gerard’s brother Mikey. It was called My Chemical Romance. They were kind of popular, and of course Gerard and Frank being a popular couple on Catfish, that definitely helped.

Basically, Gerard and Frank were happy.

And they remained that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the show catfish, ( I love that show woww) 
> 
> if you'd like to give me feed back you can either contact me on IG or Kik,  
> I'm TheRealMikeyWay on IG and TheRealFrankIero on Kik.  
> Also, on Tumblr I am @softceil!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE NOV 2015:  
> Hello, I just want to say I wrote this like two years ago and I am a much better writer now I promise, though I haven't written fic in forever. Feel free to contact me for grammar errors or spelling mistakes or plot mess ups, I know I used the adjective "softly" like 500000000000000000000 times. Thanks for reading and for feedback!


End file.
